CHERRY
by Kate Arsloon
Summary: Bem essa eh uma oneshot baseada na CHE.R.RY da cantora Yui... eh minha primeira entaum peguem leve por favor i.i


**[One-shot Che.r.ry**

**Bom gente essa é minha primeira one-short então peguem leve por favor '-'...Bom ela é baseada na música Che.r.ry da cantora Yui... espero que gostem .. Ah sim, a letra da musica é a tradução da verdadeira, a verdadeira eh em japonês. Bom era só isso mesmo...**

Sakura estava sentada na sacada de seu quarto, quando começou a lembrar do dia que ele a convidou para ir ao um baile do colégio.

_**Flash **__**Back on**_

Sakura estava sentada numa cadeira em frente ao computador, estava conversando com aquele ser que sempre estava em seus sonhos e no seu coração.

Uchiha Sasuke diz:

Ne Sakura você tem alguém para ir ao baile? emoticon de envergonhado

Sakura ficou olhando surpresa para a tela do computador, ele estava querendo convidá-la? E só com esses pensamentos começou a ficar nervosa, suas mãos até começaram a tremer de tanto nervosismo e de curiosidade e no mesmo instante veio uma coragem e respondeu:

Haruno Sakura diz:

Não, por que Sasuke-kun?

Uchiha Sasuke diz:

Estava pensando se não queres ir comigo?

Ficara estática ao ver o que ele tinha perguntado, mas sem pensar duas vezes respondeu:

Haruno Sakura diz:

C-claro Sasuke-kun, adoraria n.n

Ela tinha ouvido de suas amigas que não era bom responder muito rápido, mas ela não ligava nem um pouco, pois ela gostava muito dele.

_**Flash Back off**_

_**Minhas mãos tremeram, e isso me dêu um pouco de coragem,  
Nunca gostei de emoticons, mas se vi**__**erem de você, eu fico eufórica  
Não é bom que eu responda rápido, ouvi isso de alguém, mas  
Eu não consigo usar essas estratégias  
**_**...Gosto tanto de você ah ah ah ah  
**

E sem que ela percebe-se já estava apaixonada completamente por Sasuke. Ela vivia dando-lhes sinais para que ele percebe-se seus sentimentos, mas ele nunca percebeu, até aquele dia no baile no qual ele se declarou. Sorriu ao lembrar dele se declarando, mas infelizmente ele não estava ali, estava em Tókio resolvendo alguns problemas familiares. E tudo que ela podia fazer era pedir para aquela noite estrelada que ele voltasse o mais rápido possível.

_**Eu me apaixonei. Você nem percebeu, não é?  
Fazendo um pedido a noite estrelada, CHE.R.RY  
Com a ponta dos meus dedos, te mando uma mensagem  
**_

Ficou ali observando da sacada do seu quarto as cerejeiras nascerem. Ela queria que ele estivesse ali ao seu lado observando as cerejeiras junto consigo, queria ouvir aquela voz fria novamente nem que fosse apenas uma frase, fosse o que fosse ela só queria as palavras dele, porque ela gostava muito dele.

**  
**_**Cerejeiras estão florescendo. Posso ver tudo desse quarto.  
Eu preferia trocar tudo isso, por dez segundos no seu mundo.  
Não me importo se for apenas uma frase. Quero palavras suas.  
Posso até acreditar em mentiras  
...Porque eu gosto de você ah ah ah ah**_

Realmente ela estava apaixonada, ainda estava ali sentada olhando as estrelas e pedindo mais uma vez para a noite estrelada para que trouxesse Sasuke para ela, Sakura já não estava agüentando mais de saudades por ele.

"_Sasuke-kun por que demoras tanto?''_ Perguntou para as estrelas que brilhavam incansavelmente na noite escura.

_**  
Eu me apaixonei. Você nem percebeu, não é?  
Fazendo um pedido a noite estrelada, CHE.R.RY  
Com a ponta dos me**__**us dedos, te mando uma mensagem  
Os frutos doces que nasceram são bons.  
Quero fazê-los crescer conversando com você ah ah ah ah  
**_

Lembrou do começo do seu amor, sempre ficara corada quando ele estava perto ou lhe dirigia uma palavra, aquela dor no peito quando via ele com alguma garota que não era ela. Sakura fiou ali lembrando de tudo e esperando ele abrir a porta e entrar naquele quarto para ela poder abraçá-lo e beijá-lo, mas enquanto isso não acontecia só podia esperar...

_**O começo do amor, sinto um aperto no peito.  
Não importa quanto tempo, eu vou te esperar.  
No vento frio da primavera, eu te envio uma mensagem.  
Eu me apaixonei. Você nem percebeu, não é?  
Fazendo um pedido a noite estrelada, CHE.R.RY  
Com a ponta dos meus dedos, te mando uma mensagem**_

"_Não importa quanto tempo demore Sasuke-kun sempre estarei aqui esperando você chegar"_ Disse dando um leve sorriso e assim foi para dentro do seu quarto e deitou na cama e logo adormeceu, pensando naquele homem que sempre estaria em seu coração.

_**Fim**_


End file.
